Living with Regret
by Katiepie92
Summary: this is a story of a girl katie who is only in high school and she is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's Kyle baby. he has a new girlfriend now who hates katie cause she knows she still has feelings for kyle. this is a drama with some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Words

When he picked up the phone I got more nervous. I suddenly regretted even calling and his response just made it worse. He covered the receiver so that I didn't have to hear him talking to his girlfriend. Regardless of the effort I could still here him.

"Baby, I'll be right back it's Justin," he lied.

"Okay, hurry love," she replied.

He walked to where she couldn't hear either of us.

"Hey, Katie I'm kind of busy. Can we make this fast?" he said.

"It's really important," I answered.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I just need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Kyle, it's an in person talk. I need you to come over whenever you get a chance. It's an emergency."

"Alright, I'll text you when I'm on my way. I have to say bye and stuff."

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"Bye Katie."

"Bye Kyle."

We hung up. I waited what seemed like forever, wishing that this were over with. Finally, he texted, "I'm leaving and will be there soon." I went over the words in my head again. I thought about what and how to tell him. After what seemed like hours, the moment I dreaded and feared most arrived. He knocked three times like he did three weeks earlier. I took a deep breath before opening the door. The door opened with a screech which irritated my head that was already aching.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't look okay. My eyes were red, and I felt sick. I just wanted to go away far, far away.

"No," I answered.

"What happened?"

"Can we sit down?" I said hoping I wouldn't faint.

"Yeah, of course."

We sat down. I began to cry again.

"Katie, don't cry. Tell me what happened."

I had lost all words. In the time I needed words most, they escaped me.

"Calm down," Kyle said.

"I'm trying."

"I'm going to get you some water," he said walking into the kitchen.

I followed him.

"Kyle, I don't know how to say this."

"Just do it, Katie. I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Okay," I paused, "I'm…well I…" I still couldn't say it. I pulled out the stick with the little pink plus sign. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked.

I started crying again. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," Kyle said sitting down.

"Yeah."

"And I'm the only one?"

This question was a dumb one. He knew that was my first time. He also knew I wasn't a slut.

"You are the only one I've ever slept with."

We both got quiet. At that moment, I wished I could read his thoughts. Just then my brother Rob walked in.

"Hey sis, oh God what's he doing here?"

"I asked him to come over."

"Why?"

"Cause I needed to talk to him."

"Can we head up to your room?" Kyle asked.

"Katlyn, we need to talk," Robbie said.

"Go ahead, Kyle. I'll be up in a minute."

He walked upstairs.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not dating him again, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good. Katie, I hated the way he just left you. You were so depressed then he didn't even talk to you when he got with that slut, Megan."

"It just didn't work out. It's all good now," I said trying to get away.

"You don't act like its okay."

"It is I'm fine."

"Just be careful, sis."

"Okay," I said running upstairs.

"Sorry," I said walking in my room.

"It's okay," Kyle said.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I have no clue."

"I think I have to keep it," I said hoping he'd understand.

"I figured. Can we not tell anyone yet?"

"Yeah, I think we need to figure out a plan before we go and tell everyone."

"Yeah."

There was a weird silence between us.

"I'm here for both of you. You know that, right?" he said.

I nodded. I started tearing up again. He had a girlfriend. He couldn't be there for us all the time. He had his own life to live, and I was in no way a part of it.

"Hey, it's okay. We can handle this. I've got you," he said hugging me.

I realized that even if he was lying, I would have to handle this. I had to make the best of the mess I had made. I would have to deal with all the criticism and ridicule at school, even if I was doing it alone. I wanted to trust him, but I knew I had to be careful. He had hurt me once, and I figured he was fully capable of doing it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three Weeks Earlier

Kyle and I had been assigned a group project together. We hadn't talked in about four months because of his new girlfriend, Megan. I was so nervous to be working with him. Communication wasn't something we were good at, especially since he gave up our relationship and friendship for her. He knocked three times. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi," I said. "Come on in."

He did. We sat on the couch. I didn't know what exactly to say to him. I was still upset.

"Can I get some water?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

We went into the kitchen. I grabbed us both a glass of water with ice. I also offered him some pumpkin pie. I knew it was his favorite. He accepted. We ate and then headed up to my room.

"So, what's this project on?" he asked.

"How these two chemicals are different, similar, and how they react with each other."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"I don't think so."

He scooted closer to me. He was reading over my shoulder. His breath was hot on my neck. It gave me chills. I giggled.

"What?" he said, smiling.

"You're tickling my neck," I said laughing.

"Ha I'm sorry."

There was tension. Anyone could have felt it.

I looked in his eyes. "It's alright."

He looked back at me. Suddenly, I had a weird feeling inside. I turned to try to break the gaze between us. He put his hand on my cheek and turned my face back in his direction. His hand slid down under my chin. He pulled me closer to his face. Something inside me told me to stop him, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. He placed his soft lips on mine and kissed me. We didn't stop either. If we would have it would have ended. He would have left. So we went right on, not letting our lips part. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled me on his lap. I was straddling him. His hands, which he had moved to my cheeks, slid down my neck. He hesitated going further, but he soon gained the courage and slowly slid his hands down my body to the spot where my shirt and pants met. Kyle grasped my shirt and slid it up over my stomach.

He stopped there and pulled away from our kiss. I looked at him. My eyes begged please don't go. The long pause worried me. I didn't want this to end. He must have sensed how worried I was, because he kissed my neck once. He then pulled off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. Neither of us knew what we were supposed to say, so he just kissed my lips again. Something inside of me took over. I pushed his chest so he was lying on the bed with me straddled over him. I knew this was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. I kissed him passionately. My hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I pulled my lips away from his and smiled nervously. He gave me a nervous smile as well. I brought my head down to his lower abs and slowly started pulling up his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned body. I kissed just below his belly button. I pulled up his shirt just a little more revealing the section just below his upper chest. I kissed him once in this area slow and long. I then sat up and pulled his shirt off all the way. He smiled egging me on. I leaned down and kissed his nipple long and hard. He took a deep breath as I pulled away from his bare, exposed chest. I leaned down again kissing his neck then his lips.

As I kissed him, he reached around and unsnapped my blue lacy bra. I took it off myself impatient and worried that Rob would come home any minute. I sat up and threw it to the floor giving him a chance to look at my naked breasts. He put one hand on the arch of my back pulling me back down on top of him so he could kiss me again. When I was back on top of him, he moved his hand to my breasts and squeezed them a little. Then he slid them down my stomach to the button on my jean shorts. He quickly unbuttoned them, and then fumbled with the zipper. I reached down and guided his hand. He unzipped them just as quickly. He was getting impatient now too. I could tell. He pulled off my shorts and dropped them on the floor. He then undid his own pants. I continued kissing him anxious for what was about to happen. Now that his pants were lying on my floor there was just two thin pieces of fabric between us. I slipped off my blue lacy underwear that matched the bra on the floor. Then I sat up and pulled off his boxers.

My heart was racing as he reached for my hand and pulled me towards him. He laid me down next to him on the bed and rolled over on top of me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Then he leaned down and whispered, "I love you." "I love you too," I whispered back. I was so afraid, but ready for this to happen. I took a deep breath as he slid his penis in once. As he pulled it out I exhaled. It had hurt, but I didn't want it to end. This was so unreal. Was he really there? I asked myself as he steadily and slowly began going in and out. He began to speed up. I started breathing heavily. He stopped. "You okay?" he asked. I just nodded and smiled. He continued. He kept going sliding in and out, until his phone rang. He stopped and grabbed his phone off the floor. He was still on top of me.

"One second, Katie," he said to me getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he hit the answer button. "Hey baby."

I turned and faced the wall. It was over. I started to tear up as he explained that we were finishing up on the project. He told her that he'd be over soon and that he loved her. They both hung up. He laid down and hugged me from behind. He kissed my ear then my neck.

"Please stop," I said.

"What?" he said.

"Why don't you go?"

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," I said getting up and pulling on my shirt and shorts.

"Is it her, Katie?"

"You thought you could come here, tell me you love me, sleep with me, and then just leave? That's wrong. You're just using me. Am I just a piece of ass for you?"

"Katie, come on you know it's not like that."

"What is it then? Explain it to me."

"I do love you. It's just," he paused. "It's complicated."

"You should go. You told her you'd be there soon."

"Katie."

"Just go," I said turning away.

"Okay," he said getting up and getting dressed.

"I," he began, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left. I cried for hours. When my brother got home he was worried. He kept asking if I was okay or if I wanted to talk about it. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to cry. So he cooked dinner while I watched _The Notebook_. I had turned my phone off, because Kyle wouldn't leave me alone. After the movie I went to my room and crawled into bed. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at six and got ready for school. My eyes were red. I decided to get dressed. I wore a t-shirt, jeans, a hoodie, and flip-flops. I threw my hair in a loose ponytail. I didn't wear any makeup. I finally turned on my phone. I had six missed calls from Kyle and two from Sammy. I had twelve text messages. Nine were from Kyle, and three were from Sammy. I left the house for school. When I got there, I just sat in the car and listened to the radio. Kyle came and tapped on the window. I rolled it down.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we talk?"

I unlocked the door and he got in.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I just want you to know it won't happen again."

"Okay," I said.

"Katie, you're one of my best friends. Come on, you can't stay mad at me," he said.

I laughed. "You're not my friend."

"Yes I am."

"You haven't said a word to me in four months. Kyle, you aren't my friend. We are nothing. We haven't been anything since you cheated on me," I said crying.

"Okay, just know I'm here for you if you ever need me."

He got out of my car as I dried my eyes. A few minutes later, Sammy was at my door. She opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey, are you okay? Why didn't you call or text back last night? I was going to come over so I could see Rob. Katie? Oh my god, are you crying? What happened?"

"Nothing, just a headache," I said.

"I saw Kyle leaving your car. Did that asshole hurt you? Did he say something to you?"

"No, we were just talking about our project."

"Oh okay," she went on. "Can I come over tonight and chill with you and Rob?"

"Yeah."

"Rob will be there right?"

"Mmhmm."

She kept talking about my brother. I felt numb.

That whole day, I felt as though I was in a bad dream. It was as if I had sideline seats to the Katlyn's Life Sucks Show. All day I watched Kyle and Megan together. They were happy. He acted as if nothing happened. It was just confirmation that he was just using me for a good time. That day I promised myself it would never happened again. I would never let him back in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to Present Time

After we had decided not to tell anyone and discussed me scheduling a doctor's appointment, he left. I waited a while to go downstairs. I didn't want Rob to interrogate me yet. I sat there stressing myself out. I didn't know what this was going to be like. After a while of thinking and not eating, a headache developed. I headed downstairs to eat. I was careful not to mention my headache, because Rob would offer me medicine and I didn't know if it was good for the baby.

"Hey," I said grabbing leftover spaghetti out of the fridge.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you going to explain why he was here?" Rob asked.

"I had to ask him something about that group project we have together," I lied.

"And you cried?"

"I was crying before he got here. I had been watching _My Sister's Keeper_."

"Whatever, Kate, you know I hate it when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever."

After that I decided to leave him alone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with my Kyle drama. I wasn't either though so I got ready for bed and laid there. Sammy texted.

Sammy: Girly, your brother just said Kyle was over. What's up? I thought that group project was over?

Me: It is. He didn't understand her grading. LOL! He's a dumbass!

Sammy: Haha! You think!

Me: Whatever though.

Sammy: Did he give you any trouble?

Me: Nope

Sammy: I personally think he still wants you.

Me: Oh really?

Sammy: Yeah, he just thinks since Megan's a cheerleader she's better for his image.

Me: Well, thanks. That kind of makes me feel better. J

Sammy: That's what I'm here for.

Me: Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep.

Sammy: Ok, night best friend.

Me: Night Sam J

I went to sleep. I woke up every couple of hours. I kept having bad dreams. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking. I turned on the music. Just as I closed my eyes the alarm went off. I didn't even bother hitting snooze. I got up and got dressed. I went down for breakfast. Rob and I didn't exchange any words even as I walked outside to go to school. I really didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I parked in my spot like it was a normal day. It wasn't a normal day though. It would never be a normal day again. I was pregnant. Suddenly, there was a tapping at my window. It was Kyle and his twin Kaden. I unlocked the door. Kaden climbed in the back seat and Kyle got up front with me.

"What's up?" I said.

"I just wanted to tell you, I kind of told Kaden," Kyle explained.

"I thought we agreed to keep it a secret for a while," I said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry. He could tell something was up," Kyle said.

"So could Rob. I didn't tell him." I was angry now.

"Katie, it's my fault. I wouldn't leave him alone," Kaden said calmly.

"Whatever, Kaden you can't tell anyone. Not even Ambie," I said worried.

"I know," Kaden said.

"He swore he wouldn't tell," Kyle added.

"Okay," I said.

"Here I stopped at McDonalds and got you an orange juice. I hear it's good for development," Kyle said awkwardly.

"Kyle, I don't need you to start taking care of me. I've got everything under control."

"Okay, I'm just trying to help," he said kind of upset I didn't except his offer.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood today," I said taking the juice.

"I understand," he said.

"I'm just stressed, and I didn't sleep last night," I explained.

"Me either. I was tossing and turning all night," Kyle said.

There was a silence. Kaden broke it.

"Well, there's Ambs. I'm going to go. Are you coming Kyle?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Katie."

"Alright."

"Try and stop stressing," he added with a smile.

"You too," I said smiling back.

He closed the door and walked away.

The day went on. By lunchtime, I knew something was up. Kaden must have slipped because Ambie was acting strange. Her conversations with me were short. It's like she didn't know what to say. I texted Kyle.

Me: I think your brother told.

Kyle: No way! You're just paranoid.

Me: No I'm not. Ambie is acting weird. It's almost like she's afraid to talk to me.

Kyle: Have you tried asking her?

Me: How exactly? Oh, do you know I'm pregnant?!

Kyle: No, just ask her what's up.

Me: I have to tell Sammy before she does.

Kyle: Katie, she wouldn't tell.

Me: Whatever, that's why I didn't want Kaden to know.

Kyle: You don't even know for sure if he told her.

Me: Whatever Kyle, thanks for the help.

Kyle: Katie, don't be that way.

I turned off my phone. I didn't know what to say. The whole lunch table was loud around me.

"Sammy, can I talk to you?" I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Alone," I said.

"Sure."

We walked outside where no one was. I knew she was going to be upset with me, but I knew I had to tell her. I thought out the words carefully.

"I want to start out by saying that I didn't mean for this to happen," I explained.

"What?" she asked.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Well, about three weeks ago when I was assigned that project with Kyle, he came onto me. I was feeling really hurt and upset that day and I just wanted someone to hold me and love me. So I gave in. I knew it was stupid because he still had Megan, but I just couldn't stop myself. Something inside of me forced me to give in. I thought I was over him, but I don't think I ever will be."

"What are you trying to say, Katie?"

"We had sex. Now, I don't know. I'm pregnant." I started tearing up.

"What?" she said tearing up.

I didn't say anything. We just sat there in silence. The tears started falling from both our eyes.

"I thought you said you were over it."

"I did, but I'm not. I love him."

"What are we going to do?" she asked smiling through her tears.

"Sammy, you're my best friend," I said hugging her.

"What'd you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know. I expected you to scold me. I really don't need that though. I haven't told Rob yet."

"I'll leave the scolding to him."

"Thanks, Sam."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Kyle knows?"

"Yes, he does. So does Ambie, but that's because Kaden told her," I explained.

"Oh god, you know she's going to tell Megan right? They're like 'best friends' now," Sammy told me.

"Yeah, I know. She'll probably find out in the next couple of weeks."

I was nervous. Sammy could tell.

"Don't worry. I think I can take that boyfriend stealer, Megan," Sammy said.

"Sammy." I said.

"I've got you back girl," Sammy said smiling.

"You are really the best."

"I know you'd do the same for me."

I smiled. I knew she would always be there for me no matter what.

"So what are we doing?"

"Nothing yet. I mean I know we're…I'm keeping the baby."

"Well that's good. When are you telling Rob?"

"I don't know. I'll probably give it a week or two."

"Okay, just let me know when you do it. I'll help him chill out."

"You're a lifesaver."

The bell rang ending our lunch.

"So to sixth period?" She asked

"Of course."

We walked to our trig class together. Kyle, Kaden, Ambie, and Megan were already in there. Kyle acted as if we'd never met again. It made me extremely mad. I hated this. I had to deal with it though. This was my fault. I tried to focus on the test I was taking. I couldn't though. I kept looking over at Kyle hoping he'd look back. He didn't though. Sammy poked me to help me break my eyes away from Kyle. She pointed to the clock then to the test. We had ten minutes left, and I had twelve problems left. Great. I scurried to finish a few before the bell rang. Math sucked. It wasn't like you could guess an answer. I wrote an apology on top: "Ms. Henry, I'm so sorry I didn't do anything. I'm so distracted today. I'm having family issues at home. I will do better next time. L" The bell rang, and we all ran out.

"Hey, can I come over for a little bit?" Sammy asked.

"Sure," I said.

Ambie overheard. "Katie, can I come over too? You never ask me to come over anymore."

"Yeah, you can come," I said worried. "I've been really busy lately. I haven't had Sammy over in forever either."

"Oh okay," she said.

They both got in my car. The drive was extremely awkward. I didn't know what I could and couldn't say to Ambie with her and Megan best friends now. So I let Sammy do the talking. When Ambie asked what was wrong I told her I had the beginning of a headache. Sammy suggested I just take them home. It seemed like a good way to get rid of Ambie so I could talk to just Sammy.

"Maybe you guys should go home. Think I need some rest," I said convincingly.

"Okay," Ambie started, "we'll hang out another day."

"Yeah, of course," I answered.

I turned onto Ambie's street and into her driveway. She got out of my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ambie said.

"Yeah, sorry this didn't work out. We'll make a rain check," I said.

"Defiantly," she said.

I pulled out of the driveway as Sammy and I waved goodbye. We went to Sammy's.

Sammy and I sat in the car outside her house for a few hours. We talked about what she thought I should do. Even if I didn't take it I appreciated her advice for me. After she voiced her opinion about my relationship with Kyle, we decided to call it a night. She went inside and I drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the Trash Can

When I got home Rob was sitting on the couch with his eyes fixed on the coffee table. He was waiting for me. He'd never done that before. I knew something was up. I wished I could erase my steps.

"Hey," I said acting normal.

"Sit down please," he said seriously.

I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. I was nervous.

"Can you explain this to me?" he said holding out the pregnancy test with the little pink plus sign.

I started to cry the minute he looked up from the coffee table. I couldn't speak. I knew this was going to end horribly. I could see heartbreak and disappointment in his deep green eyes.

"Found it in your trash can," he explained.

"I messed up," I said.

"You think?"

"I'm sorry." I was sobbing.

"I want to know how this happened."

"That day you came home and I said I was crying because I was watching _The Notebook_, well Kyle had been over. We were supposed to work on a project, but instead we slept together."

"You slept with Kyle?!"

"I know it's bad. I'm going to handle it though."

"How? Drop out of school and become a single mom?" I could hear the anger in his voice. "Do you plan on working? I don't think mom and dad traveled to Australia to find work to help you raise your baby."

"I know."

"Do you think he loves you, Katie? Is he going to leave his precious girlfriend for you? Stop dreaming, Katie!"

"I'm not dreaming! I know I'm alone!" I yelled

He got quiet.

"I know he's not mine. I know he'll never be mine. None of that matters anymore though. It's not about him or you or even me anymore. It's about the baby," I said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know yet."

"Okay, well I'm here for you. You're not alone," Rob said hugging me tight.

"Thanks, can you do me a favor and not tell mom and dad yet?"

"Of course," he answered.

"I just want to think of a plan before I tell them."

"I understand."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Who have you told?"

"Kyle, obviously, he told Kaden, and Kaden told Ambie. I told Sammy too."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, Megan will find out soon though, because her new best friend knows."

"Come on. Ambie wouldn't do that to you."

"That's what you think," I said walking away.

I went up to my room. I called Kyle.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"I just wanted you to know that Rob found out."

"Is he mad?"

"Disappointed is a better word."

"What about me? Is he mad at me?"

"He's been mad at you since you left me for Megan."

"Oh, yeah I know that." He sounded almost hurt that Rob hated him now. There was a long silence.

"Well I'm going to bed, unless you have something to say," I said.

"Night Katie."

"Night."

The next morning, I got up and began getting ready for school. I felt a little better since Rob finally knew. It was as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Sammy called and asked if I wanted breakfast from burger king. I accepted and left for school. When I got there she was already in the parking space next to mine

"Hey!" Sammy said.

"Hey, thanks for breakfast I'll buy next time," I said.

"Whatever, it's all good."

"So it's Friday. Are you going to the game?"

"For sure! Are you?"

"Hell yeah!"

Just then I noticed Kaden, Ambie, Kyle, and Braylen walking towards us. They all smiled. Braylen stopped.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to talk to Katie real quick," he told them.

"Alright man, later," Kaden said. Kyle kept his eyes on Braylen as they walked away.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, so I know you've said no like a million times, but I told you I won't take no for an answer. Please, will you go to dinner with us all after the game as my date?"

"I don't know, Bray, I just think Kyle, Megan, the other cheerleaders, and me all eating together is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Kates, I will make sure everything goes smoothly. You can totally trust me."

"She'll go," Sammy said.

"What?! No."

"You need to go out and stop moping about Kyle."

"I'm not moping."

"Please, one night," Braylen's eyes begged me to go.

"Fine, but if there are any issues you have to promise to take me home."

"Okay, I promise. You won't regret this." He smiled and walked away.

"Aw, how cute," Sammy said.

"This is your fault."

"I've got no problem taking the blame for hooking up the cutest couple ever."

She walked away. The bell rang, and I hurried off to class.

The whole day I worried about how that night would go and the one Friday I wished would be the slowest sped by. Before I knew it, Sammy and I were at my house getting ready for the game.

"You have to look school spirited and sexy all at once. Can you do that?"

What did I get myself into? "Sammy, I look fine."

"Let me do your makeup then you'll be better than fine."

I listened because I knew she wouldn't let us leave until my makeup was done.

"There, now you have a touch of sexy," she said smiling.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yeah."

So we got in the car and went to the game. I couldn't focus on the game. I was thinking about other things. You couldn't blame me. There's a lot that comes with finding out your pregnant. Before I knew it the game ended.

"That was a good game," Sammy said.

I looked at the scoreboard. We won.

"You want me to wait with you?" she asked when the boys went into the locker room to shower.

"No thanks, they'll be out soon."

"Alright, have fun okay? I want to hear happy stories when you get home."

"Okay," I said.

She left. I sat there and tried not to think anymore. My head was hurting. I wished I could just go home and sleep, but I had to do this for Bray.

They all walked out including the girls. Braylen came straight over to me.

"Hey, Kates."

"Hey, good game," I said hugging him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

I decided Sammy was right. I needed to lighten up and smile a little more. Everyone else came over.

"Everyone this is Katie. She's going to join us tonight and maybe next Friday night if she enjoys herself," he said smiling at me.

"Why is she coming?" one of the girls whispered to Megan.

Megan just rolled her eyes. She also looked at Ambie as if to say "do not make her feel welcomed."

"Braylen, where are your manners? I'm Megan. I don't believe we've met," she hissed.

Oh, I know who you are. You're the bitch who stole my boyfriend. "We've met."

"Really?! I don't remember you, sorry."

I wish I didn't remember you. "It's all good."

"And have you met my boyfriend, Kyle."

"Megan?!"

Yeah I know Kyle inside and out. "Yeah, I know Kyle. We were like best friends."

"Aw, how sweet, he never mentioned you."

"So where are we going?" Kaden interjected.

"Steak N' Shake, dumbass, where we always go," Megan said.

"Megan, don't call my brother that."

"Mmhmm, let's just go," she said.

We all followed her lead. Now I understood. They were all afraid of her. Well, tonight she is in for a treat I won't be like them.

"Hey guys, why don't we go somewhere else?" I suggested just to tick her off.

"Kelly, we always go to Steak N' Shake," Megan announced.

"It's Katie. I personally would rather go somewhere else."

"Where?" Bray asked. I knew he'd back me up.

"Sonic," I said.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds so good," Kaden said.

"Agreed," Braylen followed.

"Um, excuse me we need to vote on this," Megan said. "Just because she's our guest doesn't mean she gets to pick."

"Fine we'll vote."

Everyone wanted to go to Sonic over Steak N' Shake. Katie: one Megan: zero. So we all drove to Sonic.

In the car, Braylen confronted me. "I cannot believe you just caused a mutiny. She was so pissed. I'm so glad you came."

"Me too. That was actually fun."

"I've been waiting for someone to tell her off forever now."

"I can't believe I did that," I said laughing. We pulled into Sonic. Everyone piled in the bed of the two trucks that came. Megan insisted on sitting with Braylen and me. We ordered then ate then we just sat and talked. Megan kept pushing my buttons. I didn't let her get to me though. I was enjoying Braylen's company. He was making me laugh. I could almost forget about my messed up life.

"Thanks again for coming."

"Thanks for annoying me until I did."

He laughed. "Told you I wouldn't take no for an answer."

I smiled.

"I miss that," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You smiling, I miss us hanging out like we all did when you were a part of our little group."

"I miss it too," I said blushing.

"I really missed you," he said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I missed you too actually."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Alright," I said as he leaned in.

"So, Katie, are you going to the party with Braylen?" Megan asked just as our lips were about to touch. We pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry you guys were totally about to tongue each other." She laughed devilishly.

"Um, I don't think so."

"Oh, but it'll be so much fun. We can drink a little and get to know each other."

If I didn't go she would win.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Really?" Kyle and Braylen said together.

"Yeah, why not."

"Awesome," Braylen said hugging me.

My phone vibrated.

Kyle: You CANNOT drink!

Me: I won't. Don't worry.

"Anyways, back to where we were."

"Where was that?" Braylen asked.

"You were going to kiss me."

"Oh, yeah," he leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

"Get it boy!" Kaden yelled.

Braylen and I laughed. "Oh, Kaden dear, I missed your amazing jokes," I said.

"I know," he said laughing. It was true though. Kaden and I were close. Even after the break up we talked. I asked him not to tell Ambie or Kyle, but I knew he told. He wasn't good with secrets. That's when we had to stop talking because Megan told Ambie he was probably seeing me. She didn't believe it, but to be cool she had to listen to Megan and ordered him not to talk to me ever again.

"We need to go before we're late," Megan commanded.

Again everyone obeyed. We left Sonic for the party. Bray and I walked in first and sat down.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"I'm good with water, thanks Bray."

He smiled. Kaden walked in without Ambie and looking extremely pissed. He sat with us.

"What's wrong?" Braylen asked.

"Megan's a bitch, and now Ambie and I are fighting."

"Why?" I asked.

"When we got in the car, Megan started lecturing me about how I was an asshole for talking to you after what you did to Ambie. I straight up called her a lying bitch. I told her that the only thing you did to Ambie was be an amazing friend. Then Kyle was pissed I called her a bitch and started yelling at me. I said, 'Look at her man. She stole you away from Katie. What would you call that? A selfish whore.' Then she cried and Ambie called me a dick. She said, 'Why are you standing up for Katie? Are you fucking that hoe?'"

"Wait, Ambie said that?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I was like, 'No, she's a friend. You should stand up for her too?' Then long story short she said she doesn't want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry," I said hugging him.

"It's whatever. Braylen, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Sure man."

"Cool, not in the mood for Kyle's bitching."

"Totally understand."

I was kind of hurt that Ambie would call me a hoe. I guess Megan had changed her. They walked over. They all had red cups with beer in their hand. I could smell it.

"Great party huh?" Megan asked me.

"Yeah, if your into smoke and alcohol," I said.

"Here, Katie, take a beer," Megan offered.

"No, thank you."

"Fine, more for me," she said tossing it back.

"Hey Bray, can we leave soon?" I whispered. The smell of beer and smoke was making me sick.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Kaden, we're going to go. This party blows," Braylen said.

"I'm right there with you."

I could hear Megan whisper, "Threesome" to Ambie and Kyle. She giggled.

"Aw, you, Ambie, and Kyle are having a threesome tonight. Damn guys, enjoy!" I said somewhat loudly. Everyone turned and looked as I walked away.

"Damn Katie, that was good," Kaden said laughing.

"That was about your girlfriend," I said laughing.

"So she called me a dick."

"True."

I closed the car door.

"Did you see the looks she was getting?" Braylen said laughing.

I just smiled. When we got to my house Braylen walked me to my door.

"Again thanks for coming beautiful."

"I had fun."

"I knew you would."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

There was a silence.

"I'm going to kiss you goodnight okay?" he said.

"That's fine with me."

We kissed this time longer and with more passion. Then Kaden honked the horn to scare us.

"Goodnight Katie," he said kissing my forehead.

"Night Bray."

He left.


End file.
